The Wedding Date
by aposentada
Summary: [HPRW, HPDM] Continuação de A Banheira. E finalmente chega o dia do casamento. Está tudo perfeito, impecável e brilhante... ou até um certo loiro chegar decidido a acabar com tudo. Slash!


**Título**: The Wedding Date  
**Autora**: Christine Annette Waters  
**Classificação**: Romance/Humor - PG-13  
**Ship**: Harry/Ron, Harry/Draco, Draco/Simas  
**Resumo**: Continuação de A Banheira. E finalmente chega o dia do casamento. Está tudo perfeito, impecável e brilhante... ou até um certo loiro chegar decidido a acabar com tudo.  
**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertence.  
**Avisos**: **Slash**, menções a **mpreg!**

**The Wedding Date**

_Dois meses antes do grande dia_

"- Não."

"- Ron, eu ainda nem fiz a pergunta!"

"- Mas eu sei o que você vai perguntar."

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, irônico.

"- Virou Trelawney agora?" - Ron prosseguiu como se não tivesse ouvido o comentário.

"- Você vai perguntar sobre o irlandês." – Harry fechou a cara.

"- Ele se chama Simas!"

"- Que seja. Ele não vai ao nosso casamento. Ponto final."

Harry saiu de cima dele, contrariado. Ron bufou.

"- Eu vou convidá-lo."

"- Não vai."

"- Qual é o seu problema com o Simas, hein?" – Ron apoiou-se nos cotovelos e o encarou.

"- Bem, normalmente pessoas que fazem sexo com namorados alheios descem um pouco no meu conceito."

"- Por Merlin, Ron!" – protestou Harry, exasperado – "Ele não sabia que Draco estava comigo! Além disso, já faz..."

"- Anos, eu sei!" – o ruivo deixou-se cair de novo na cama – "Não é culpa minha se você perdoa rápido quem te dá uma facada nas costas." – fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir – "Já esqueceu da quantidade de poção para dormir que você tomou?" – Harry sentou-se, furioso.

"- Ron, porque diabos você tem que ficar desenterrando o passado?"

Foi a vez de Ron sentar enfurecido.

"- Eu não estou desenterrando o passado!" – afirmou quase gritando, fazendo gestos com as mãos "– Só estou lembrando à você que Finnigan é um grande..." – não terminou a sentença. Harry levantou-se bruscamente da cama.

"- Eu vou convidar o Simas." – disse praticamente entre dentes.

Ron cruzou os braços, aborrecido.

"- Posso saber porque você quer _tanto_ convidá-lo?"

"- Pela simples razão que estou convidando praticamente todos os estudantes do nosso ano! E..."

"- Menos os sonserinos, claro." – Harry lançou um olhar fulminante para a parede e continuou, ignorando o comentário de Ron.

"-... além disso, é uma questão de cortesia."

Ron franziu a testa.

"- Que interessante. Eu não lembro dele ter sido nem um pouco cortês quando praticamente se mudou para a cama da doninha quicante."

Irritado, Harry se virou e saiu do quarto batendo a perna. Ron demorou alguns segundos para ir atrás dele. Conseguiu alcançá-lo no corredor, mas Harry se desvencilhou quando ele tentou segurá-lo e correu para o banheiro, batendo a porta.

Cinco segundos depois, o moreno estava prensado contra a parede.

"- Seu..."

"- Você venceu, ok?" – interrompeu-o Ron – "Convide aquele irlandês."

Harry fez uma cara desconfiada, estranhando ter ganhado tão fácil. Instantes depois, cedeu e deu um meio sorriso.

"- Sabia que você veria a luz." – Ron beijou sua testa, tentando dissipar o resto da tensão do ar.

"- Não o coloque na frente, por favor. Isso é demais para mim." – roçou os lábios na bochecha – "Ah, e se Malfoy aparecer..."

"- Ele não vai aparecer" – tranqüilizou-o Harry, e grudou os lábios nos dele.

* * *

Estava tudo dando certo. Miraculosamente certo. Nada havia explodido, queimado, rasgado, quebrado ou atirado contra a parede. O máximo que aconteceu foi uma pequena linha puxada no vestido de Molly Weasley. Nada que não fosse consertado em alguns segundos. Tudo perfeito.

E o que mais preocupava Ron não havia dado sinal de vida. Embora Harry o tivesse garantido dezenas de vezes que Simas jurara, não sem certo constrangimento, que nem um fio do cabelo loiro de Malfoy apareceria da cerimônia, Ron não estava tranqüilo.

Algo lhe dizia que Malfoy – ou até mesmo o irlandês – iria aprontar alguma. Sabia que deveria ser pura e simples paranóia, mas resolveu não arriscar.

E havia sido por isso que ele colocara seus irmãos de guardas na porta.

Não precisara de muito esforço para convencê-los; talvez eles detestassem Malfoy mais do que ele mesmo. O difícil mesmo era agüentar as inúmeras piadinhas quando ia falar com eles.

Como naquele momento.

"- Já vimos inúmeras pessoas que você gostaria de cumprimentar, Ron." – avisou Fred maliciosamente. Ron revirou os olhos para o teto.

"- Quem, por exemplo?"

"- Muita gente." – comentou Jorge num tom idêntico ao do irmão.

"- Dino Thomas..."

"- Justino Finch-Fletchley..."

"- Teo Boot..."

"- Resumindo, todos os ex-namorados de Harry."

"- Ele pegou praticamente todos os colegas de ano, hein?"

"- Ah, vocês dois, calem a boca." – ralhou Ron, mas lançou um olhar desconfiado para Justino à poucos metros dele. Os gêmeos deram uma risadinha.

"- Você é muito possessivo, caro irmãozinho. Não sei como o pobre de seu futuro marido agüentou você tanto tempo."

"- Aliás..." – lembrou Jorge – "..., ainda não entendemos o porque de um casamento tão repentino."

Ron deu os ombros.

"- Estava na hora de nos casarmos, só isso."

Fred não conseguiu evitar um sorriso debochado.

"- Sei." – uma pausa – "De quantos meses ele está?"

"- Uns três, acho." – chutou Jorge – "Ele está um pouco gordinho."

"- Não, eu acho que é menos... talvez uns dois."

Ron olhava a discussão, atônito.

"- Eu não acredito que vocês... ah, francamente!"

"- É o que parece, Ron!"

"- É a pura verdade." – disse um deles solenemente, colocando a mão no peito. O outro gêmeo rapidamente o imitou – "Qual foi a última vez que mentimos para você?"

Ron achou melhor frear o impulso de responder. Pigarreou e resolveu mudar de assunto.

"- Aconteceu alguma coisa de... hum, _anormal_?"

Fred se se encostou à parede e alisou suas vestes, despreocupado.

"- Você está perguntando se Malfoy passou por aqui, certo? Não."

"- A não ser que estivesse escondido nas vestes do Finnigan..." – sugeriu Jorge – ", mas ele parecia bem magro."

"- Definitivamente em forma."

Ron revirou os olhos.

"- Mas vocês têm certeza que Malfoy não..."

"- Não, Ron." – afirmou Jorge com toda a paciência que tinha – "Malfoy não pisou aqui. Mas se por acaso ele puser, nós cumpriremos as suas ordens à risca." – fez uma reverência rápida ao irmão caçula, e acrescentou – "Nós o torturaremos..."

"- O cortaremos..."

"- Bateremos nele..."

"- O quebraremos todo, e quando ele estiver à beira da morte..."

"- Vamos entregá-lo para você dar o golpe de misericórdia" – concluiu Jorge, com um brilho perverso nos olhos.

Ron sorriu, satisfeito.

* * *

"- HARRY!"

Ele virou-se, sobressaltado, e viu que havia sido Hermione que gritara. Estivera na frente do espelho tentando inutilmente abaixar os cabelos há cinqüenta minutos.

"- Hermione, o que...?"

Ela correu até ele, tirou o pente dele e atirou-o em cima de uma mesa.

"- Harry, você precisa vir comigo. _Agora_."

Ele não teve tempo para esboçar qualquer tipo de resposta; ela agarrou a sua mão e saiu pelo corredor à toda.

"- Hermione!"

Ela não respondeu e continuou andando depressa e o puxando junto. Agarrava sua mão com tanta força que Harry não teve muitas alternativas senão ir com ela.

Quando viravam a segunda esquina, ela topou com uma Luna Lovegood bastante sorridente de chapéu amarelo ofuscante e acabou indo ao chão, enquanto a outra continuou deslizando pelo corredor, dando a Harry tempo suficiente para balbuciar algumas palavras.

"- Você pode me dizer o que está..."

"- Malfoy está aqui." – interrompeu ela, pondo-se de pé em um salto e encarando-o bastante séria – " Está transtornado e quer falar com..."

"- Draco está aqui?" – perguntou ele, sentindo de repente que viravam um balde d´água gelado no seu estômago.

Ela o puxou e voltou a andar, dessa vez mais devagar. Parecia um pouco mais calma agora.

"- Está sim. Me deu um susto quando eu procurava a tiara da filha de Fleur." – respirou fundo – "Ele quer falar com você. Insistiu muito. Está muito nervoso."

Harry tentou parar, mas não conseguiu – ela segurava sua mão com tanta determinação que ele começava a achar que ia perder um ou dois dedos.

"- Eu não vou."

"- Vai sim, Harry." – Hermione parou e virou-se; os olhos castanhos pareciam perfurá-lo – "Fale logo com ele."

"- Eu não tenho nada para falar com ele." – retrucou Harry, começando a sentir que sua pressão estava em queda livre.

"- Se ele está aqui, vocês tem." – fez uma pausa conclusiva e abriu repentinamente uma porta do lado deles; Harry sobressaltou-se. – "Acho melhor que vocês resolvam isso de uma vez antes que... Harry, depois pode ser tarde demais."

"- Tarde demais?" – Hermione encarou-o incisivamente.

"- Antes que você se case com Ron, Harry."

Silêncio. Harry estava lívido. Hermione finalmente largou sua mão e fez um gesto apontando a porta aberta.

"- Vá. Será melhor, acredite."

Harry não se mexeu. Depois de alguns segundos, Hermione o empurrou para dentro e fechou a porta.

* * *

Com a porta fechada e com pouca luz, o lugar era breu e ligeiramente frio. Harry estremeceu. Sabia que podia sair dali se quisesse, mas ele precisava enfrentar aquilo de uma vez.

Virou-se para todos os lados, mas não havia sinal dele em lugar nenhum. O ar parecia estranhamente pesado.

De repente, alguém segurou o seu braço. Harry se desvencilhou e soltou-se. Respirou fundo e virou-se.

Os olhos cinzentos de Draco pareciam brilhantes, apesar da escuridão.

"- Como você entrou aqui?" – a pergunta acabou saindo como um sussurro. Draco deu um passo à frente.

Instantes depois, Harry se viu prensado contra a parede. Em questão de segundos, sua incompreensão foi substituída pela fúria.

"- O que você está pensan..."

A voz foi morrendo. Draco enterrou o rosto numa dobra do seu pescoço com o ombro. Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que ele estava chorando. Ficou em estado de choque.

Ele nunca havia visto Draco chorar.

"- Você não pode fazer isso comigo." – afirmou ele com uma certeza assustadora. Harry tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele pressionou mais os seus pulsos contra a parede.

"- Me solta!"

Draco levantou a cabeça. Por alguns segundos, houve silêncio. Depois, ele beijou com delicadeza, quase com reverência, o pescoço alvo do outro. Harry estremeceu.

_Não._

"- Eu sei que você ainda me quer." – sussurrou no ouvido, claramente esperando obter alguma reação. Harry estremeceu de novo, mas dessa vez foi de raiva.

"- Não quero."

"- Mentiroso."

"- Olhe para mim e veja se estou mentindo."

Olhos pratas se encontraram com verdes. Alguns segundos depois, Draco relaxou a pressão sobre os pulsos. Fechou os olhos por um instante para tentar recuperar o controle sobre si mesmo.

"- Ele não serve para você."

"- Você serve?"

Uma longa pausa.

"- Não se case com... _ele_."

"- Eu vou me casar. Me solta."

"- Não case!"

Harry olhou para ele, sentindo um misto de raiva e nervoso.

"- Me solte, senão..."

"- Eu amo você."

Os únicos ruídos que se ouviram por alguns instantes foram duas respirações rápidas. Depois, os estalos do chão de madeira quando Draco andou para trás. Harry acariciou os pulsos machucados olhando para o chão.

"- Venha comigo. Eu estou pedindo."

"- Não." – não houve qualquer hesitação na voz, mas Harry não tirou os olhos do chão.

"- Por favor."

"- Não posso."

"- Por quê? Weasley?" – a voz era cheia de raiva e amargurada.

"- Eu o amo."

"- Mas eu..."

"- Não acredito em você." – cortou Harry. Draco pareceu desmoronar.

"- O quê..."

Harry levantou os olhos. Havia uma determinação neles forte como o aço.

"- Eu não vou acreditar em alguém que traiu descaradamente minha confiança, Draco." – silêncio de alguns segundos – "E agora você está passando Simas para trás, porque ele não sabe que você está aqui, sabe?"

Silêncio pesado. Draco virou o olhar para a parede, parecendo mais desnorteado do que nunca.

"- Não." – olhou de novo para Harry – "Eu... nós... não poderíamos..."

Harry balançou a cabeça em negação. Draco pareceu sentir vontade de se atirar de uma janela naquele exato momento. Não voltou a encarar o outro, nem antes de sair fechando a porta com um pouco mais de força que pretendia.

Foi a última vez que Harry o viu em muito tempo.

* * *

Eles caíram na cama. Antes que pudesse perceber, Harry já estava sem a parte de cima das vestes. Uma piscadela depois, toda a sua roupa já havia ido embora.

Ron ainda estava completamente vestido. Beijou seu esposo com uma malícia de quem sabia perfeitamente o que viria a seguir.

"- Então... enfim, sós."

Harry deu uma risadinha descrente entre dois beijos.

"- Até parece que vai ser a primeira vez que você faz isso."

"- Vai ser a primeira vez, de certa forma" - justificou Ron, atirando suas vestes para o outro lado do quarto – "Estaremos casados." – beijou rapidamente a bochecha do outro – "E a melhor parte do casamento foi que nada deu errado..." – desceu uma mão sorrateira – "..., absolutamente nada. Mal vi o irlandês e sem sinal de Malfoy." – a mão desceu mais um pouco – "Perfeito."

Harry saiu do seu transe e abriu os olhos. Ron percebeu que ele de repente ficara tenso. Levantou os olhos e o encarou.

"- Harry, o que..."

"- Draco falou comigo pouco antes do casamento, Ron."

Silêncio.

"- O QUÊ?"

Harry respirou fundo e esforçou-se para se manter calmo. Sentou.

"- Ele me pediu para ir embora com ele." – Ron o encarou, o olhar parecendo atravessá-lo como uma flecha.

"- E você?"

"- Eu me casei, o que acha?"

Ron bufou e deitou-se de novo. Harry rapidamente se acomodou a seu lado.

"- Você teve dúvida?"

A pergunta pegou Harry completamente de surpresa. Virou-se para olhar Ron.

"- Como assim, dúvida?"

Ron desviou o olhar para a parede, parecendo quase envergonhado.

"- Dúvida, oras. Dúvida. Em casar comigo ou ir embora com ele."

"- Claro que não!" – ralhou Harry, incrédulo. Ron desviou o olhar da parede e, segundos depois, o moreno já estava de novo nos seus braços.

Mas as contas não haviam sido fechadas ainda.

"- Ele tocou em você?"

"- Não. Quer dizer, sim. Ele segurou meus pulsos." – no momento seguinte, Harry percebeu que não devia ter falado isso; Ron estava fervendo de raiva.

"- Aquele desgraçado, filho de uma..."

"- Ron..."

"- Ele fez mais alguma coisa?"

Para evitar um homicídio, Harry achou melhor omitir os beijos no pescoço.

"- Não. Só isso."

"- Aquele filho da mãe! Quando eu o avistar de novo, eu vou..."

"- Você não vai fazer nada, Ron..." – interrompeu Harry, colando rapidamente seus lábios aos dele – "... porque eu sou casado com você agora, e não há Draco Malfoy nenhum que atrapalhe isso. Certo?"

Ron murmurou algumas coisas incompreensíveis em concordância. Harry aprofundou o beijo e puxou o outro para cima dele. Segundos depois, o que ainda restava das roupas de Ron caiu ao lado da cama.

Minutos depois, Malfoy seria _definitivamente_ varrido de sua mente.

A lua-de-mel havia começado.


End file.
